


I Will Not Sleep Again

by persistent_pedantry



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: A villanelle outlining why 'eternal rest' is called that.
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988248
Kudos: 1





	I Will Not Sleep Again

Death had called my name,

Beckoning me to rest at life’s end

But I will not sleep again.

I didn’t want it to be today, by nature’s course be slain;

But even still, with my mistakes to mend,

Death had called my name.

So among frosted, dying grass, my dying body lay;

I slept away the life I sought to defend

But I will not sleep again.

Among the darkness, stood by me, the creature cloaked in grey.

It showed my friends, my family, then

Death had called my name.

I saw the ones I loved, but did not take path they’d lain;

The creature howled for me to sleep, to end,

But I will not sleep again.

While my body died that far-gone day

It didn’t mark my end.

Death had called my name,

But I will not sleep again.


End file.
